Vecinos
by lori777
Summary: Watanuki es un pequeño niño que ha perdido a sus padres, ¿cómo superará esa perdida? Un extraño niño castaño aparece por la esquina de su casa ¿quién es él? Watanuki x Kazahaya. BL


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Legal Drug © CLAMP**

**Aclaración****: Las personalidades de los personajes pudo haber sido un poco alterada para fines de este fanfic.**

**Advertencia****: Crossover**

**Shonen ai/BL. Yaoi**

**Pareja No Canon [Watanuki x Kazahaya]**

**+18**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Vecinos**

Watanuki odia la lluvia, la lluvia lo odia a él. Odia los días lluviosos porque fue en uno cuando perdió a sus padres, durante su funeral llovió y los días después de eso fueron muy grises. Hoy ya no esta en su cuarto, no es su casa, ahora vive con su tía excéntrica, una mujer llamada Yuuko Ichihara.

Watanuki no sale mucho de su cuarto, eso le preocupa mucho a su tía. En realidad ella no es su tía de sangre, pero siempre estuvo cerca de sus padres por esa razón, sus padres la dejaron como tutora oficial de Watanuki. El pequeño no habla mucho con ella, siempre en silencio.

—Kimihiro-chan ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?—pregunta ella para iniciar una conversación.

—…—pero el pequeño no contesta nunca.

Una tarde Yuuko tuvo que salir así que dejo a Watanuki solo. Ella le dijo a su lindo sobrino que podía salir de casa si dejaba una nota en la mesa, el pequeño no hizo mucho caso, no deseaba salir. Watanuki se quedo observando desde su habitación todo lo que ocurría en la calle, de pronto, una cabecita castaña apareció de la nada. Era un niño de su edad, vestí una yukata verde olivo, muy hermosa.

El niño huyo de su casa, tenía miedo de las personas con quienes vivían, en especifico de su hermana. Corrió hasta encontrarse en un barrio desconocido, frente a una enorme casa de donde había visto salir a una despampanante mujer, se quedo de pie, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Watanuki.

Los ojos azul cielo de Watanuki penetraron aquellos ojos ámbar; Watanuki sintió curiosidad, corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar al pequeño antes de desapareciera. El niño no se movió de su lugar, Watanuki pudo alcanzarlo y verlo más de cerca, era un niño lindo.

—Hola—saludo el pequeño, Watanuki se puso nervioso.

—Ah…Hola—respondió el azabache.

—Mi nombre es Kudo Kazahaya… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto el pequeño, el viento hacia volar su linda yukata.

—Watanuki…Kimihiro—respondió el azabache un tanto cohibido.

Kazahaya tomo las blancas manos de porcelana de Watanuki, con suavidad levanto aquellos brazos para abrazarlo a él, por una extraña razón Watanuki se dejo llevar, no perdía nada con hacerlo. Sintiéndose a salvo en brazos de Watanuki, Kazahaya comenzó a llorar. Watanuki se sintió nervioso, entonces abrazó con fuerza a Kazahaya, tenía la necesidad de no dejarlo ir.

*-*-*-*-*

Watanuki sigue viviendo con su tía loca, ahora ya no es un niño introvertido, es todo un estudiante de escuela medio superior (preparatoria). Watanuki es excelente en la cocina y cualquier quehacer del hogar. Es un muchacho extraordinario. La casa de a lado ha estado vacía por mucho tiempo desde que Watanuki comenzó a vivir ahí pero ahora, desde su ventana puede saludar a su vecino, un joven muy hermoso pero con mal carácter.

Todas las mañanas cuando Watanuki sale de su casa, el castaño lo espera afuera de su puerta, la puerta vecina. El castaño siempre le sonríe a Watanuki, su presencia es como un calmante para él, de igual forma, Watanuki es algo explosivo pero al ver a esa persona se vuelve torpe y tímido.

—Buenos días Kimihiro-chan—dice el joven muy alegre, Watanuki frunce el ceño.

—Buenos días…—responde el azabache.

—Es una hermosa mañana…—dice el castaño aproximándose a Watanuki.

—Si, lo es…—responde el azabache con una sonrisa.

Kazahaya, el nombre del joven castaño, es aquel niño de yukata verde que Watanuki conoció hace tiempo. Antes de entrar a la preparatoria Kazahaya se mudo a la casa de a lado, escogió la habitación con la ventana que da directo a la ventana lateral de la habitación de Watanuki.

El castaño sigiloso como un gato, se movió rápido para robarle un beso a la persona que tanto quiere desde hace mucho tiempo. Watanuki se ruborizo en seguida y no pudo evitar explotar, Kazahaya se rió por el regaño, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de Watanuki desde hace mucho.

—Es que ya no me quieres—dijo el castaño, Watanuki calló.

—Sólo…sólo no hagas cosas que me avergüencen—dijo el azabache sonrojado, Kazahaya sonrió.

—Entonces tampoco puedo hacer esto—exclamo Kazahaya sujetando la mano de Watanuki, el muchacho se sonrojo.

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo finalmente Watanuki, Kazahaya cantó victoria.

Así tomados de las manos se dirigieron hacia a la escuela, para Watanuki era algo sumamente vergonzoso pero no tenía importancia si a su lado estaba esa persona, aquella que lo saco de la soledad y le dio un propósito a su vida, protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

—Parece que esos dos se llevan demasiado bien…—dijo Yuuko desde la ventana del primer piso, tenía rato observando a la pareja. Encendió un cigarrillo y después de la primera bocanada, sonrió satisfecha.

**FIN**

_**LoRi777**_

**Comentarios finales: **¿En qué estaba pensando cuando escribí este fic? Quién sabe xD Pero de todos modos me ha gustado mucho.


End file.
